The Walking Dead- A New Beginning
by GlaswegianSweetheart
Summary: Clementine had always wished for a new beginning and when the times comes does she manage to start anew or will she follow the same old path..?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone i'm sorry if freaked you out with the 'i'm sorry' story but I was having a real awful time and I guess I just lost control of my head but after reading all the reviews I didn't realise how many people actually cared, I guess I was so worked up about everything I didn't look hard enough but thank you to the people who haven't given up on me :)**

**I'm currently in hospital so updates will be slow. **

* * *

><p><span>A New Beginning; Chapter 1<span>

It has been a rough three years on the young girl Clementine's life, she never had a days peace and when she did the peace was usually ruined by walkers or someone she loves die but she had gotten used to it, she had gotten used to the groaning of the walkers and their thirst for flesh, she's gotten used to the cries of her friends and loved ones and the screams of them as their skin is ripped apart and torn to pieces, her mind usually goes blank with darkness and pain, the darkness of her trying to forget their screams and the pain of hearing their skin being feasted on, she never thought that she would be put in this situation, she never thought she would have to grow up by eight, her childhood was pierced by the virus that spread throughout the world like a wild fire destroying every bit of life, sometimes she wonders if there are any country's and places that have no life and just have death and walkers, her mind wanders and wanders thinking what could have been and what could of been done.

If this virus wasn't here she wonders what her life would be like, she would be at school and learning things she never knew she could learn, like read a book and do maths but now there's no point in it anymore, schools and education are gone now all that riddles is death, she knows that her friends are dead and most likely walkers, its hard not to think about them but she can just vision them getting feasted on and turning into walkers, just like her friend Lee, Lee was the closest person she knew and was close to him they were like father and daughter but she knew that he would never replace her own father but during the couple of months that they were together they grew close and saw things they should've never seen but that's what happens when the world brakes apart and starts to fall down.

She was still an innocent little girl back then who loved stickers, drawing and other childish things she done but now, now she was a survivor she need to let her childish antic's behind and leave her innocence at the devils door, she was a wolf among the night, she hunted and killed although she didn't want to she need to, survival requires it, either it be kill or be killed and she wasn't willing to be killed just because she felt scared or she didn't want to, this was no longer a game, it was war, war against this virus and walkers even if the walkers cant fight back they can still kill and when the killing begins and the blood splatters against the ground its war.

This was the end but it was also the beginning, nothing ends straight away you got to fight for the end and you got to fight till the death, she was still young but she was a solider and a survivor, if the world turns its back on you then you turn your back on it but with a fight, she doesn't let nothing take her down without a fight, if she's losing then she knows that the fight is tough but if she's winning then she knows the worse is still yet to come, the calm before the storm as most people call it, whenever there is a silence in the air then she knows that something is coming and coming quick.

Death is what's coming.

He creeps around the air and the winds, he is the dust in the winds and the coldness in the air, he is the one who breaths down your neck and sends the shivers up your back, this world is broken and falling down like glass against the ground breaking into mini shards, this once peaceful world and beautiful world, now full of death and destruction, she knows that the world would never go back to what it was like, its gone now the past is gone and the future awaits them, the future could have death or it could have life, no one knows when there last day will be and no one knows how long they could live for, eventually everyone would die and just leave the Earth as a dead planet and forgotten world.

Nowadays people fight people for anything, if one kills someone then so be it there's no one to stop them, this is what her life was like now and she had to accept that she couldn't help anyone and even if she did then people would just use her and use her for anything, that's why she can't let her guard down and let anyone take control of her, she isn't a toy for anyone, she was a human being surviving the apocalypse, this was about how you choose to survive and how you do it.

This was war, a war that went on and on even in the darkest of times but they had to fight, fight the dead and fight the living, people were fighting for life while others let death take them, no one can predict there future and predict how they go along this path some made an oath to God as others let there faith go and fought for themselves, just like she did her faith and hope failed her and she realised that this was up to her to survive, she can't always think God will save her, she had to save herself on this battlefield of an Earth, the wars rage on and on, some against the dead and some are people fighting against each other, the battlefields of war will always spill blood and once it does then its over or at least they hope so but even the single bit of light and courage can change the tides of war.

She wasn't a person who got into much wars and fights but once she did she stayed her ground and took every hit she could while fighting against them, if she hears the silence then she runs and runs far better safe than sorry she can't risk herself just for a war or a fight, her life was in her hands and she was taken care of it the best way she could and that was run, she had the speed of a cheetah and the stealth of a lion, her eyes bright and narrowed like a wolves and her teeth like a dog, she was an animal fleeing in the darkness and running from what's wrong, she knew the different between right and wrong, she knew the difference between murder and survival, the difference between pain and suicidal thoughts.

But there is a darker side to her one she keeps idle and one she hopes never comes crawling out of its cage, she can feel it claw at her inside begging to be let out and awaiting for the right moment to let itself out, it was just a mirror image on who she really was, the love and innocence now turned into rage and murder, the little girl who had a secret, she felt the shadow image of her creep around her whenever the sun shined against her and her shadow showed on the ground she could just feel it, she couldn't see it but she could feel it just waiting for the moment to burst out but she had to keep herself tamed, tamed like an animal she was.

Only now the world is coming apart and the blood is seeping into the Earth she can't risk herself getting carried way, she was a strong girl and she was the only one to survive when her old group had fallen, she had came across an old camp after losing Christa and Omid not long after finding a dog she was attacked by it and was left with a headache like a hurricane and she thought she was going to die but thankfully two men had found her and taken her to here cabin.

Maybe this could be the new beginning she always wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be updated at least every week or two**

**F.Y.I- Not my best chapter, sorry**

**Oh and for the guest ZeroBullet0- I would say why I wanted to commit suicide but i'm not ready to say yet, sorry.**

**the guest's Cam and Addie- The reason why im in hospital is because I overdosed on cocaine **

* * *

><p><span>A New Beginning;Chapter 2<span>

As her cold still body was being carried by an older man in his trembling arms, her world was black and cold but she was still alive inside her mind scanning through memories new or old she can feel the pain of the memories but yet she deals with it, her mind is blank and plain, hardly any emotions just memories, memories is the only thing that keeps her alive in the broken world, the arms around her tremble with fear and uneasiness indicating the man himself is having emotions running through his body, the weight on his body weighs him down along with these useless emotions but yet it keeps him moving, her eyes flicker open with pain as her eyelids stick together and when her vision finally adjust to the beaming sun that hits against her and the wind that hits her dry eyes.

Her body stiff and limp in his arms and her head flopping onto his shoulder as she takes a deep breath and lets it out with the sound of a groan following behind it, she wishes that her body wasn't in pain and that her head was becoming hollow but nothing would happen to ease the pain that circles inside her body like a river, her blood free falling onto the ground and her t-shirt now soak with the warm blood, her arm cold and lifeless just like herself but the way her arm sways in the wind shows how much blood she has lost, right now the only thing on her mind is the new people, she was happy she was safe but her darker side was becoming more aggressive at the sight of the men but now is not the time for fighting these people.

"Hey" A voice pulls her away from the mini fight she is having with herself and her darker self, her eyes look up at the man with the southern accent, a odd accent but it suits him, she gave him a simple nod hoping he would realise that she is not in the mood for talking, she has more important things to worry about.

"Hello there" Another accent and another guy, another someone to die as she thinks to herself but scolds herself after thinking of it, she is quick to jump to death row as her eyes google the men trying to find out something just by their emotions in their faces or their eyes but all she can see is joy in them, joy is something that no one should be feeling but she understands why, they did just find a new survivor in the woods.

Now she didn't know these men but they didn't look like survivors just..human, which is odd to think seeing as they were all human but now there is a difference between human and survivor.

A survivor- They are willing to choose any path in life and fight for it.

A human- Cowers behind those who fight for life.

Not everyone is born survivors but everyone is born human.

We have to respect that and understand that, the one thing she has is respect, life isn't always about having respect, life needs understanding and that's another thing she has, not once has she every looked down at someone just because they weren't or aren't strong enough as her, you aren't born strong, you are born weak and fragile, she knows that and she respects that, others can grow strong quick whereas others need more time to adjust and grow.

"Hi" She finally replies with a weak voice as her body is now falling into a deep darkness that clouds her, the weakness in her voice is broken and shattered.

"Oh now you finally speak?..Anyway what's you're name kid?" The voice belongs to the man holding her, she felt as if they have been walking on the spot for years just looping and looping around but roughly its only been ten minutes or possibly five, a light throaty chuckle escaped her mouth as she smiled weakly at the man in orange.

"Clementine, yours?" She decided to be nice and ask him back.

"Name's Luke and this here is Pete" Luke smiled down at her and looked back to Pete an unfamiliar emotion shadowing his eyes.

"Howdy!" Pete smiled at her and waved a hand up in the air.

"Well we gotta get you too a doctor and-OH SHIT!" Luke had dropped the little girl making her land on her dead arm and let the pain shoot up her arm and into her stomach making her stomach churn with anger as she felt the monster inside her clawing its way up as she looked at the man the light tint of burning rage in her eyes as she bit her lip to escape the growl and the lunge towards him.

Pete kneeled down beside her and rolled up her sleeve not bothering to question the freaked out Luke and the sitting angry little girl that had her golden eyes upon him, the pain rode out and the feeling of a painless bliss spread inside her calming the beast, her eyes tore themselves away from the man who had caught her glare and to the man helping her, the tint still in her eyes.

"Walker bite?" Pete questioned the tone of calmness and worry spread within the air.

"No.." She spoke through her teeth trying to calm the venom and hate in her voice but failed.

"No need to use that tone Clem" Pete spoke the same tone as before but more stern.

_Clem.. _That shortened name ran through her head as her eyes looked at the ground, the faint memories rushing to her as she remembered Lee and everyone else who called her Clem, but they didn't say it when they first met so why should they? They only get to say it on there death bed while she's killin- No, no that's not who she is, that's they beast speaking.

"My name is Clementine!, not Clem..!" This time she spoke with the full venom and spit, she had let a small part of the beast out and now she's attacking innocents for just speaking, she can feel its fingers claw at her throat and turn her stomach inside out, the painless blissful feeling now turning into a painful festival, as her tears fell from her eyes unknowingly.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Beginning; Chapter 3 

The rain fell against the ground as heavy as it could, the sounds of the pitter patter of rain hit against the roof making echo's within the house each time it hit the roof, at times echo's hit against echo's making the atmosphere somewhat creepy and eerie but nowadays everything is eerie and creepy and this was just another one of those things that you just had to deal with no matter how annoying or how creepy, it was an odd part of life to accept the things that are annoying you or creeping you out.

It was around midnight when the rain decided to shower upon Earth and let the ground become muddy and slushy, the sounds of the footsteps against the mud was getting louder but so was the groaning of the dead, they had started to exit out of the woods and enter to open areas and look for flesh to feast upon only that there wasn't any and even if there was, it would either be feasted on or it would be gone just torn to bits, flesh blood and dried blood mixed with the mud creating a weird stench thanks to the dead stench of the walkers, the air was almost toxic and almost unbearable to breathe in, the poor souls who had to wander through to the open areas had either been eaten or had to deal with the deadly stench that the ground has created, most days there was always a stench where you went.

Thankfully Clementine was safe in a cabin, well a shed over the woods and into a open area, after she had met Luke and Pete she walked with them to the cabin but her body had given up on her and the last thing she remembered was her body hitting the ground but she felt her body smash like glass and she could see her blood roll down the hill and she could see glass fall from her broken hands and arms, the sight of a black figure rise from the ground frightened her, she tried to move but her body was smashed and as the figure rushed towards her..

She woke up...

She woke up to people arguing and shouting at each other almost violently but she didn't care for now all she cared about was the feeling that she just felt and it wasn't a nice feeling, it was a feeling of death slipping through her and into her soul crushing it with his force and bringing her to hell, soon the voices had started to get more clear and clear and it was given her a headache, she slowly went to get up asking for a doctor but the sound of a gun went off and the sound of gasps went around as she jumped away from the bullet but she was a little too late as the bullet went through her wrist sending a rush of pain through her but she but her tongue and hid her hand hoping that no one saw, thankfully they didn't.

Her eyes scattered around the group who again was arguing but she could only feel pain on both of her arms, the one from the dog bite which she had accidently said was a walker bite in the spare of the moment and now the one from the bullet that had been shot deep in her wrist, she lowered her head towards the ground ignoring the blood that is covering her trainers, her head was in pain, her arms in pain and her body is in pain, she could hear someone rush down the stairs and towards her and ask if she is okay but her eyes stayed focus on the ground and on her blood, the colour getting darker and darker each time it flows from her wrist that had now fell to her side and was clear for everyone to see.

Her eyes closed and slowly opened over and over again, wishing that she was with her family and friends but every time she opened her eyes all it was blood, blood and blood over and over and over until her trainers where fully covered in it, she could feel someone lift her off the ground and towards the cabin, again she made no sound and no movement, but inside her she kept screaming at herself and telling herself to stop, stop acting like she is weak, acting like she is dead and stop acting like she is alone, she has never been alone she has always had the dark side to her, one side to her that she always keep away and keeps arguing with, always wanting to be free and feel the air on its face.

She can't let that happen or all hell will break loose, she cant let it out.

She can feel it claw and claw at her, she can hear it screams and shouts, the force of it kicking inside her and the sounds of it making its way towards the "surface", her fear had started to become her nightmare and her nightmare had started to come true..

Its _alive_..

Its _me_..

Its _coming_..


	4. Chapter 4

A New Beginning; Chapter 4

_Its ME!_

_I'm coming for you.._

_There's no way out and you know that.._

_You know what I am capable of.._

_I know what we are capable of.._

_Lets have fun shall we?.._

_There's no-one to save you now Clementine.._

_Oh I shall come out and play.._

_Play with your friends.._

_Listen to the screams they make.._

_Feed on the flesh.._

_Why are you upset Clementine?.._

_You said come out and play.._

_It will be fun and games.._

_I have an idea.._

_Do you want to play a game Clementine?.._

_How about we play.._

_ITS ME!_

* * *

><p>The horrific screams that had came from the young girls mouth had awoken the cabin member that where sleeping inside the cabin while she was shoved inside a broken old shed, the paint slowly loosing its colour making the inside look vintage, the broken wood had made the chances of her getting attacked by a walker high but she didn't get attacked, she didn't hurt herself, she just screamed, she either screamed in anger or screamed in fear or perhaps both..<p>

The two men Nick and Luke had headed out to the shed in fear of her safety although Nick didn't trust her yet or even like her he was still feared for her and the closer they got the louder the screams got but the noticed the tone in her screams, it wasn't anger or fear, it was like something was trying to get out of her, the screams had then became a more sicken sound like something did get out, the wasted no hesitation and pulled the sheds doors open to witness the young girl cowering in the corner covering her mouth and eyes, at first they were slightly freaked out but they pushed there fear away and headed towards the young girl but the second they tried to touch her she backed away refusing to take her hands away.

"What do we do?!" Nick whispered harshly to Luke who was in a daze, he was to busy trying to figure out what had freaked her out enough to cover her mouth and eyes but his question was answered quickly when he could see the blood seeping through her fingers around her mouth thankfully her no blood had seeped through her fingers near her eyes but they fact that blood was coming from her mouth made him forcefully pull her hands away from her mouth and eyes, his eyes widened and he felt his stomach drop ditto for Nick as they saw the blood falling from her mouth, I wasn't too heavy but it was light, as much as he wanted to ask her what happened Carlos and Alvin had entered the shed and saw what had happened both were shocked of course but Carlos took a step towards Luke and stared at the young girl who was busy mumbling something to herself making tiny blood splatters fall to the ground and on her clothes, her eyes where dilated like a wolf like she had seen something in the far distance but the way she was sitting she couldn't see outside the shed door all she could be looking at is darkness.

"Like I said what do we do?" Nick repeated his question and looked away from the young girl, the sight of her made him want to throw up, just the way the blood was slowly falling out her mouth but in the corner of his eye he could see her mumble something very carefully.

"I don't know, maybe we should help her?" Alvin had shouted to them as he was out front watching just incase walkers come thankfully it was nearly morning so most walkers would be in the city by now.

"What? No, Im sorry but I don't want Sarah seeing this especially after yesterday!" Carlos stood away from her and crossed his arms, he didn't want to 'risk' Sarah's life over another human that he could save.

"Yeah that wasn't her fault, she was petrified how would you like it if people where deciding whether or not to help her?! She was shot in the wrist!" Luke also took a step away from her and faced Carlos, Luke didn't want the young girl to go through anymore of the bullshit she has been through but this only started another argument between the two of them, then the three of them and then finally all of them got into one but no one had noticed that she had stopped mumbling and was heading towards the hatchets that laid idling on the wall.

_Don't be afraid Clementine.._

_It will be fun.._

_They weren't nice to you anyway.._

_I was.._

_I am.._

_I can be nice Clementine.._

_You just have to let me out.._

Her hands lingered over the hatchet she seemed hesitant about the decision but the voice was telling her over and over again.

_Do IT!_

_Pick it up.._

_Let them feel what you feel.._

_KILL THEM..!_

But she stopped, she pulled her hand away and turned to them and just watched as they argued over her trying to get their attention, time after time she just sat back and let them argue which seemed to last a long time which is when 'It' took they chance to talk to her.

_Oh Clementine.._

_Silly silly you.._

_I could of helped you.._

_But nooo you had to fight me.._

_I mean why oh why cant we play together.._

_You can be the good guy and I can be the bad guy.._

_Oh wait.._

_THATS HOW IT IS!.._

_Why don't we switch it around.._

_You can be bad guy for once.._

_I heard a little birdy tell me what you done Clementine.._

* * *

><p>Finally after what seemed to be an hour or two of arguing they spotted her leaning by the hatchets, Carlos left first then Alvin but Nick and Luke stayed with her offering her company but she asked them to leave, not out of anger of ignoring her but out of fear she would hurt them also she wanted to be alone, alone from hurting anyone, to be in silence and alone to talk to 'It' fully<p>

'C'mon why wont you let us stay? We can stay in here for the night and make sure you get better..?" Luke offered nicely but again she refused which made him concerned for her wealth being.

"Luke..can you please leave.." She hated talking, she hated the sound of her voice it had started to grow a hoarse like tone and a tone like she is choking on her own blood, when she talks it feels like it she has forgotten how to speak to another human and not 'It' but you cant stay in silence forever you have to speak up to be heard even if it is the hardest of times, more people seem to notice silence but will do nothing about it and when you speak up it seems that people try to ignore you.

"I want to know why Clementine, you seem out of sorts!" Luke again spoke nicely and in return so did she.

"When I find myself in silence, I find myself alone and when I find myself alone, I find out who I am, the silence around me isn't a mistake, it isn't a burden, its a gift, its a gift to me to let me find out who or what I am.." Her voice had lowered as did her head, her eyes avoided theirs but their eyes were destined to find hers but all they could see was the pain in them, a pain that no one should feel and that's loneliness, no one should ever be alone.

"Oh, well um i'm sorry.." Luke looked away from her and looked a Nick and nodded towards the shed door indicating him to leave, Luke wanted to know what was really up with her, so he leaned on the same table as her, none of them spoke they just listened, listened to the wind and the birds but it was pierced as she spoke up and when she did Luke didn't expect her to say words he never imagined.

"I held a knife to my throat with a firm grip, a grip like I was holding onto dear life I could feel the slight cut that I had given myself pierce more and more open and I could feel my blood trickle down my neck and I was about to slide my hand across the air, I stopped, I stopped and gave the world around me one last look and that's when I realised that life isn't a straight path, life is about choosing a path choosing the right things and the wrong things, making mistakes and learning through them, no-one's life is just a straight path, there is no proper way to live life it just plays out on how you act.."

"That's why I stopped I realised that my life is just starting and that it was up to me whether or not my life would start, it wasn't up to my friends or family it was up to me, I felt realisation hit me on what needs to be done and what needs to be done is live, live to ride the storm, live to loose fights, win fights, make mistakes, learn new things and live to be who you are, that's what life is about and that's why I stopped..".

Luke just stared at her with shock and pride but what he didn't notice was the hatchet behind her back and when he did, he was too late..

* * *

><p>After a while inside the cabin Nick had realised that Luke hadn't came back inside after talking to Clementine, so he hopped of the couch and headed towards the shed but the closer he got he could see blood coming out of the shed door as he rushed towards the door and pulled it open, his eyes widened with horror and a tint of rage as he started at the young girl who was currently stabbing Luke over and over again with a smile on her face.<p>

"Luke! Oh fuck no!" Nick screamed with pain in his voice as he stared at his dead friend and by the time he looked up at her, she had stopped but this time she had her eye on him.

"You little bitch! I know we couldn't trust you!" His voice burning with anger and murder as he picked up hatchet and stared at ther with murderous eyes just like she did.

"Hahaha!" Her smiled widened as she held the hatchet in her hand tighter and started to walk slowly towards him, he noticed the strange glint in her eyes but he couldn't question her or himself all he had on his mind was to kill her so he shut the door and braced himself, he never wanted to kill a child before but he could tell that she wasn't sane and that she was dangerous.

As he was ready to 'fight' her, the shed door was knocked on forcefully with a concerned voice behind it, "Nick? Is everything alright?", It was Rebecca, he didn't have time to chat so he turned around and opened the door only so she could see his face, "Yep don't worry about it..".

But when he turned around, she lunged at him screaming..

_"ITS ME..!"_

* * *

><p>Oh i am so sorry for killing Luke but i wanted to add a little bit more OMG THAT BITCH and kill off probably the most loved character out of s2, I didn't want this story becoming a LukeClem brotp as i'm not aiming for any brotps as you can tell but I cant help myself to always turn my stories into a Luke/Clem thing and that's why I needed to kill him off so I don't suddenly turn it into a otp or brotp because I have a bad habit for that and yes the "ITS ME" is from Five Nights At Freddy's sorry.. :)


	5. Chapter 5

A New Beginning; Chapter _5_  
><span>

_"Come on Nick...you scared to hit a girl?!"  
><em>

_"Being scared is a sign of weakness and i don't like it when people are scared, its booooooring!"_

_"You wanna know something Nick? Your friend Luke was scared, i could see it in his eyes, well when he had them, it was a shame when i had to kill him but hey it was quick and simple, all i had to do was keep Clementine at bay and then finally kill him!"_

_"She keeps telling me no and that i have to stay at bay but i am not the bad one, all im doing is protecting her!"_

_"All i want is for me and her to be together forever, she promised me that!"_

_"I had to keep them away, she was getting to close to him, i didn't like that!  
><em>

All Nick could do was sit and listen to her, he was wounded and he was wounded big time, during the "fight" they had, he could see something different about her, the different way she moved and spoke, her tone was more eerie and more stern like she was giving someone into trouble, he only got to hit her twice, one in the stomach and one near the throat but she had got to hit him many times, how she did it he doesn't know but what he does know is that death is coming and it will be his death, he managed to cower away into a corner and pray that she doesn't come to finish him off and just let himself give into death, he felt as if his body was crammed into something and that things were poking into his skin but all it was, was the cuts she gave him, he could see her stand over at the door and peek out for a short time before peering back in and staring him directly in the eyes.

"_Well, well, well Nick it seems that we're finish this fight, well for now anyway but i gotta go, go kill your friends to be precise i cant let them take Clementine off me.." _

That when reality hit Nick, she appears to be speaking her name third person instead of 'I', he gave a small cough before his hoarse voice filled the air, "But you are Clementine.." He could see the small rage that filled in her eyes before she slammed the door shut and storm her way over to him before grabbing him and pulling him up, "_What did you just say!" , _Nick furrowed his eyebrows at her and pushed himself away from her, "What the fuck you talking bout?".

She gave a small laugh and rolled her eyes at him before turning around and making her way to the shed door and opened it as she opened it she stopped before walking out, she turned her head to him and smiled "_Its ME!"._

Before he could question the door slammed shut and the sound of locking made him rush to the door and try to open it but he had no luck as he tried to shout his throat dried up and his head started to becoming heavy and sore and before he knew it, he hit the ground and darkness took over him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Inside The CabinOutside The Cabin(Sorry but this is short&quick)**

Alvin,Rebecca,Carlos and Sarah(who was upstairs) had started to worry about Luke and Nick, rather than worry about the health of 'Clementine', they didn't want to bother them but Rebecca informed them that Nick had looked very worried and his tone was fearful.

"Do you think their okay?" Rebecca spoke up from the spot in the couch that she had sunk into, her eyes wondered over to her husband and then to Carlos who was looking out the window from time to time, he finally gave up and sat across from her and Alvin and rubbed his hands over his face and gave a sigh of defeat as he was going to lean back into the couch the screams of his daughter had made its way into everyone's ears, they all got up from the couch and rushed towards Sarah's room, well Rebecca hobbled up but she made it and when the door was pushed open, all that greeted them was the dismembered body of Sarah, Rebecca had turned away while Alvin stood next to Carlos who was in shock and internally screaming and crying, his knees gave out and he picked up the remaining parts of Sarah as Alvin looked around the room to see what could possibly do that to her, his eyes clocked the open window and a piece of ripped clothing, he walked around Carlos and walked to the window, he looked out the window before feeling something pierce his eye, his body fell against the window that caused Carlos and Rebecca to look up and the minute Rebecca saw Alvin slumped she screamed out and made her way to him and pulled him back to reveal his messed up eye that has glass sticking out of it, as much as the sight made her sick all she could do was stare in shock before speaking up "What the fuck is going on!?" the anger in her voice was thick as fog and clear as daylight.

She could see the missing glass from the window and again the piece of clothing but she didn't want to go up just incase she got the same treatment as her husband, as she looked down at him again she saw something run past the window for a split second and the sound of glass smashing in Carlos's room, she took this time to quickly go up to the window and snatch the piece of clothing and she could feel the anger swirl around her body, it was a piece of 'Clementine's' clothing , she didn't bother asking herself how she managed to climb onto the roof but as she peeked out the window she could see the reflection of 'Clementine' standing in the doorway, she turned quickly and called out to Carlos who turned and jumped away from her dropping Sarah's body, as 'Clementine' started to grow closer to them, her eyes met with Rebecca as Rebecca and Carlos hit against the smashed window 'Clementine' was ready to stab Rebecca but Rebecca tried to persuade her to stop seeing that she is pregnant but it didn't work and the second the knife hut against the stomach the pain had spread to every part of her body and Carlos used this time to flee from them but not before he could the famous glare of Rebecca before her body fell against the floor and now that 'Clementine' was running towards him, he closed the door and pushed the hallway table against the door and rushed downstairs towards the door but the door opened before he could even open it.

"Carlos! Oh thank god i thought i lost you all!"

"Pete! Your alive, listen we have to go right now!" The sounds of wood being broken gained both of their attention and when the the sound of footsteps coming down stairs made Carlos push Pete out the cabin and tell him too run, they ran behind the house and into the woods out of 'Clementine's' sight as she opened the door and couldn't see them she let out a cry of anger and kicked the porch, she walked down the stairs and walked into the forest completely ignoring the fact that she hasn't let Nick out but she continued walking down the forest's path, she had gone the complete different direction of Pete and Carlos as she started to walk she could feel 'Clementine' awakening but she wasn't fully awake to take over, they took this time to have a conversation.

"What did you do!?"

"_All i did was get rid of them, Luke, Sarah and Rebecca, well i left Nick but i don't know if he's dead, Carlos got away with someone called Pete!"_

"Thank god!"

_"Excuse me? I'm doing this to protect you!"_

"Protect me? This isn't protecting, this is murder!"

_"Same thing.."_

Their conversation was interrupted by her bumping into someone as she picked herself up from the ground she look up to see a man with a gruffy looking face "Well hey there honey, you lost or something?"

She gave the man a quick look up and down before crossing her arms and speaking with a sharp tone, she didn't know the guy but she didn't like him, it was just his appearance, he looked like a bad guy,_ "Nope, ain't lost just wondering..You?  
><em>

The deep chuckle that escaped his mouth made her hate him even more, he didn't answer her question but asked her name.

"So what's your name honey?"

"_You tell me first then I'll tell you mines.."_

"The names Carver, William Carver now tell me yours"

A sly smile placed along her lips and a very eerie laugh escaped her mouth as she glared at him

_"The names Evangelina.."_

* * *

><p><strong>The End~<strong>

**See you next time ;) **


End file.
